The Vacation
by Naughty As Me
Summary: One-Shot. They're growing up. Liburan setelah kelulusan. Saat Interupsi demi interupsi mengganggu mereka, bagaimana mereka mengatasi segalanya? Sekuel Her Brunette (Maybe? :D) Terinspirasi dari lagu Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood. Nggak bisa bikin summary, Just read it, Okay ;) RnR!


**Disclaimer:Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Rada Flat ceritanya, Kurang Greget!**

* * *

"Shit!" umpatku kesal. Aku sedang menikmati liburan dan tiba-tiba pekerjaan ini menggangguku. Tidakkah seharusnya mereka membiarkan aku berlibur dengan kekasihku? Setidaknya sebelum mereka menguburku dengan perkamen setelah aku mulai masuk kantor? "Shit!" umpatku sekali lagi.

"Hei… What's wrong?" Ucap gadisku. Ya, _gadisku_. Tubuhnya masih terbalut selimut putih, menatapku dengan mata yang mengantuk.

"Oh, hei. Maafkan aku, apa aku membangunkanmu?" aku membalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng lemah "Tidurlah lagi. Aku tau kau masih mengantuk."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya masih jam 6 pagi."

Dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Melilitkan selimut keseluruh tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku kembali berkutat dengan perkamen-perkamen dan sebuah benda muggle yang cukup—baiklah, sangat—membantuku. Terima kasih kepada _dirinya_ yang memberiku benda ini saat natal tahun lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya sambil memelukku dari belakang, lalu mengecup pipiku singkat. Dia sudah terlihat lebih segar dan menggunakan jubah mandinya, "Oh, kau menggunakan laptop dariku. Aku tak tahu kau bisa menggunkannya." Lalu ia tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Malfoy, Mione. Bahkan benda muggle sekalipun," Ucapku sambil mencium lengannya yang memelukku dengan hangat.

"Malfoy Corps?" ucapnya. Membaca perkamen yang telah ia ambil. "Sepertinya pekerjaan penting, haruskah kita kembali ke inggris sekarang?"

"Tidak usahlah. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Benda sialan ini baru datang 3 jam yang lalu."

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya mereka sangat membutuhkanmu. Bahkan mereka rela mengirimkan perkamen-perkamen ini antar benua."

"Yeah…" aku mendesah lalu mengacak-acak rambutku "Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan mereka mengirimkannya ke California, keterlaluan." Aku mendongak lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku tanpa berpaling dari perkamen-perkamen yang menggangguku sejak pagi buta.

"Membuat sarapan. Aku tau kau belum mendapatkannya," Ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar. Dia memang sangat mengerti diriku ternyata.

.

Sinar matahari mulai memperindah ombak-ombak kecil di pantai dekat _cottage_ku. Menatapnya dan mendengar suara deburan ombak ini menenangkan. Tidak seperti perkamen dengan lambang 'M' besar yang tak kunjung rampung. Sepertinya ayahku sedang menggangguku sekarang, mengerjaiku. Dan ia menang telak.

Hermione yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoleskan _sunblock_ ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa rencana kita hari ini?" Ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Kau. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Dan aku akan berjemur hari ini. Cuaca sedang sangat mendukung, Draco" Ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar pintu. Aku mendengus. "Aku tunggu kau dipantai!" terdengar teriakannya lalu suara pintu ditutup.

'_Have fun, Mione!_' batinku. Lalu melanjutkan perkerjaanku yang sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

…

Draco sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mengesalkan memang, rencana kami hari ini terganggu. Sepenuhnya. But, cuaca cerah hari ini, setidaknya aku bisa berjemur. Menyenangkan bisa berlibur di _private beach_ milik Draco. Begitu tenang, sangat tepat untuk berlibur.

Aku mulai menggelar alas dipinggiran pantai. Sinar mentari pagi memang sangat nikmat, vitamin-vitamin yang terpancar langsung berebut menembus kulitku. Akhirnya aku bisa kepantai setelah beberapa tahun. Terakhir mungkin saat aku masih kecil, terlalu kecil sehingga aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Deburan ombak yang menemani ku semakin lama semakin menenangkan. Cukup menenangkan sehingga dapat membuat seseorang tertidur.

….

Hari semakin terik, sedikit demi sedikit bpekerjaan Draco mulai rampung sehingga ia bisa beristirahat. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu banyak duduk, merenggangkan lehernya yang kaku dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang lelah karena terlalu lama duduk tegak, dan memejamkan matanya yang terlalu lama berhadapan dengan laptopnya. Senang rasanya dapat beristirahat sejenak, bahkan ia tadi sarapan dihadapan laptopnya.

'_sudah jam 10_…' batinnya. Lalu ia bergerak membawa gelas kosong dan berjalan menuju dapur _cottage_nya. Menenggak segelas air segar setelah berjam-jam bekerja memang sangat, _melegakan?_ Ditambah pekerjaan tersebut dilakukan saat berlibur, sepertinya stress yang menimpa Draco akan hilang sepenuhnya bila ia dapat beristirahat lebih lama.

Setelah mengisi penuh gelasnya ia berjalan menuju balkon disamping rumahnya, mendapati Hermione yang sedang berjemur dengan damai tak—_terlalu?_—jauh dari _cottage_nya. Ia menanggak lagi minumannya. Senang rasanya membawa Hermione berlibur ke dunia muggle, apalagi ini di California. Sebenarnya liburan di California ini adalah usul Draco, selain ia memiliki _cottage_ di tepi pantai, ia juga mengharapkan tidak akan mendapatkan gangguan disini, _di California_. Tapi nasib berkata lain, nyatanya seekor burung tiba-tiba mengetuk jendela kamarnya tadi pagi—_atau subuh?_—menggenggam sebuah map berlambang M di cakarnya. Entah berapa lama waktu yang ditempuh seekor burung malang ini, yang dengan patuhnya pergi antar benua dengan sayap kecilnya.

Draco dapat menatap Hermione dari balkonnya, dengan bikini putih dan kacamata hitamnya. Berbaring telentang menatap matahari. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri gadisnya itu dan ikut berbaring disampingnya. Dengan bikini putih dan kulit yang mulai kecoklatan, Hermione terlihat lebih _sexy_ dimatanya. Lalu ia bergegas pergi kekamarnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

…

"Hei," Aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Segera aku menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hei, Drake" ucapku sambil mengangkat tubuhku sedikit, menopangnya dengan siku tangan. Ternyata hari sudah semakin cerah dan kulitku semakin gelap.

Senyum tulusnya yang tidak pernah ditunjukan di depan umum itu membuatku senang menatapi wajahnya. Tanpa disadari senyum terkembang di wajahku. Aku pun bangkit lalu menyentuh pipinya.

"Auw!" teriaknya setelah aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Tawaku meledak saat ia mulai menggosok-gosok pipinya bak anak kecil. Sungguh menggemaskan. Membuatku ingin mencubitnya lagi dan lagi.

"Hentikan, Mione!" Ucapnya lalu menggenggam tanganku sebelum aku mencubitnya lagi. Lalu dia mengecup punggung tanganku. Hal seperti ini yang selalu membuatku meleleh. Kapan lagi melihat Draco memperlakukan wanita seperti ini? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan denganku bila kami berada di depan umum.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," jawabnya malas. Dia bahkan belum berganti baju. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada.

"Selesaikan dulu, baru kau boleh menemaniku."

"Aku terlalu lelah, Mione. Aku sudah mengerjakannya sejak pagi buta!" adunya kepadaku. Aku hanya terkekeh. Aku tahu ia kesal karena pekerjaannya menginterupsi liburan kami.

"Mungkin ayahmu hanya ingin tahu apakah kau mampu melaksanakan pekerjaan dengan baik di kondisi apapun? Kau akan menjadi pimpinan Malfoy Corps, Draco! Berhentilah mengeluh!" Ucapku sambil kembali berbaring dengan lengan sebagai alas kepalaku.

"Tapi ini keterlaluan, Mione!" Ucapnya sambil memainkan pasir.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh. Kalau begitu berhentilah bekerja," ucapku "dan aku akan menikah dengan teman di kampusku dulu."

Dia melempariku dengan pasir.

"Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku? Tak dapat dipercaya," ucapnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Jelas saja! Daripada aku harus menikah dengan pria pengangguran," sekali lagi aku terkekeh. Mengejeknya adalah hal paling menyenangkan.

Ia bangkit mendekati pantai, menyentuh air. Sedikit demi sedikit air menenggelamkan kakinya hingga pinggangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku sambil melepas kaca mata.

"Bunuh diri. Karena kekasihku ternyata lebih memilih teman sekampusnya, dari pada aku!" Aku terkekeh lagi.

"Silahkan saja!" balasku lalu menjulurkan lidah, mengejeknya. Lagi.

Lalu dia menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam air, ombak menerpanya berkali-kali. Dan itu membuatku tertawa.

"Tolong aku, Mione!" teriaknya. Ombak kembali menerpanya. "Aku tidak bisa…" lagi-lagi ombak, "…bewh… rewh… nangh" ucapnya dengan susah payah karena ombak terus menerus menerjangnya.

"Oh yaaa?" godaku, lalu bangkit berdiri "haruskah aku tolong? Kau kan ingin bunuh diri!"

"Tolong aku!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh, lalu diterjang ombak.

Aku langsung berlari dan masuk kedalam air, sungguh menyenangkan bisa berenang di laut seperti ini, rasa asin air laut yang selalu ku rindukan.

Lalu aku sampai dihadapannya dan kami tertawa bersama. Berenang bebas bersama, di laut California.

.

Cuaca semakin cerah dan sepertinya sudah jam makan siang. Kami mengakhiri kegiatan berenang dan segera membersihkan tubuh kami di _cottage_. Lalu kami memasak makan siang. Aku tidak tau ternyata seorang Draco Malfoy bisa memasak. Dan dengan sombongnya ia menunjukkan kemampuannya, tapi hal itu justru membuatku terbahak.

…

Kami makan di balkon, ini usulnya karena ia sangat menyukai bau air laut. Kami sama-sama menggunakan jubah mandinya. Rambutnya di gelung ke atas. Ia sangat cantik. Selalu cantik. Kini kulitnya berubah kecoklatan.

"Kau sangat cantik menggunakan bikini seperti tadi," godaku padanya. Wajahnya memerah. Kemudian aku terkekeh. "Tapi, kau lebih cantik cila tidak menggunakan apa-apa," wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku terbahak melihatnya.

"Wajahmu sangat merah, Hermione!"

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Malfoy!" ucapnya lalu memukul lenganku.

"Kembali memanggilku Malfoy, eh? Granger?" Ucapku. Ia kemudian memukul lenganku lagi dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar.

"Auw! Sakit, Mione! Baiklah-baiklah… Nikmati makananmu," ucapku sambil menghentikan kegiatan tertawaku. Wajahnya masih merah, kesal.

"Hei… tak perlu merajuk. Aku hanya bercanda," ucapku sambil membelai lembut pipinya dengan ujung ibu jariku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Tinggal sedikit _finish touch_."

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, Drake. Atau liburan kita akan terus terganggu karena kau tak kunjung menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu!" ucapnya sambil mengaduk-aduk santap siangnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah!" ucapku menyerah "Tapi… setelah aku menyelesaikan makananku" kekehku, "Dan… setelah aku membantumu mencuci piring."

Hermione ingin membantah, tapi aku sudah menahan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku menyeringai. Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

.

Aku membantunya mencuci piring walaupun dia sudah melarangku berkali-kali dan menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan. Argh! Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa aku sangat ingin menghabiskan hari bersamanya? Ini adalah liburan pertama kami setelah ia lulus dari Universitas mugglenya! Tidakkah ia tahu aku sangat merindukannya?

"Hei, Mione."

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil membilas piring yang dipenuhi sabun. Kami sepakat untuk tidak melakukan sihir selama liburan ini, dan walaupun ini _private beach_, tetap saja kami di dunia muggle, bisa berbahaya jika ada yang melihatnya.

"Dimana cincinmu?"

"Huh?" ia menoleh bingung.

"Cincin tunanganmu! Kau lupa kau sudah bertunangan denganku?" jawabku kesal. Dia masih bingung menatap jemarinya. Lalu dengan cepat ia merogoh kantongnya.

"Oh, Merlin! Aku lupa melepasnya saat kepantai tadi!" Ucapnya. Wajahnya pucat, ia sangat panic sekarang.

"Aku harus mencarinya, Drake!" ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar "Semoga tidak terlepas saat berenang tadi."

Dan, cuaca yang terlalu cerah biasanya menandakan akan datangnya cuaca buruk, kan?

…

'_kumohon ada. Kumohon_' aku terus berharap dalam hati. Sambil menggali pasir disekitar tempatku berjemur. Wajahku penuh dengan butiran-butiran pasir yang menempel saa aku menggali pasir dengan sembarangan. Aku terlalu panic. Cincin itu tidak boleh hilang!

Awan gelap mulai berkumpul dan rintik hujan mulai jatuh. Membasahi permukaan bumi. Membasahiku yang masih berkutat dengan pasir dan cincin. Sejauh ini belum ada kemajuan. Aku mulai frustasi. Kenapa aku bisa dengan cerobohnya lupa melepaskan cincin! Nafsu untuk berjemur terlalu memengaruhiku saat itu sepertinya. Dan sekarang langit mulai runtuh.

Aku sangat frustasi sekarang. Dan akhirnya aku melihat sebuah kilau di dekat pantai. Sesekali air mengenainya. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya. Oh, Merlin! In cincinku! Cin-cin-ku! Dan sepersekian detik kemudian hujan lebat mengguyurku, tetesan air yang besar dan menyakitkan menerpaku. Hujan yang sangat lebat. Dan saat aku berbalik, ia berada dibelakangku dengan wajah khawatirnya sambil memegang payung. Aku langsung berlari memeluknya.

….

Hermione langsung berlari memeluk Draco.

"Aku menemukannya, Drake!" ucap Hermione sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Draco.

"Oh, Syukurlah!" jawab Draco sambil membalas peluka Hermione dengan satu tangan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke _cottage_, Mione. Hujan semakin deras," kekeh Draco. Dan mereka berjalan dengan damai.

.

Udara semakin dingin diluar, mereka sedang menghangatkan tubuh di depan perapian sambil menyesap lemon tea hangat. Dengan tangan bertautan dan sebuah syal menghangatkan leher mereka berdua.

"Dengan bodohnya aku tidak melepas cincin ini, Draco" Hermione menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau hanya tidak ingin kehilanganku, makanya kau selalu menggunakan cincin itu," ucap Draco santai. Hermione menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Atau, karena aku tidak perduli padamu. Sehingga aku lupa melepaskan cincin ini."

"Itu. Sangat. Tidak. Mungkin." Ucap Draco sambil memajukan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Hermione, ia menyeringai. Hermione mendorong mukanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang tidak, mungkin?" jawab Hermione sambil memerhatikan cincinnya.

Kemudian hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri dan sibuk menikmati kehangatan. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu Draco.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco sambil memainkan jemari gadisnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hermione singkat sambil terus menatap ke perapian.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Lanjutnya, sekarang tatapannya tertuju pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, tinggal sedikit lagi." Lalu kedua-duanya diam. Mereka sangat menyukai keheningan. Dan, bagi mereka diam itu menjelaskan banyak hal dibanding kata-kata, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Karena kau telah menghilangkan cincin tunangan kita, kau harus membayarnya malam ini, Mione." Goda Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Membayar? Membayar apa?" Pancing Hermione.

"Se. Mu. A. Nya." Jawab Draco sambil mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat kearah Hermione. "Dan, sebaiknya kau mengubah rambutmu menjadi pirang. Kau selalu dapat membangkitkanku dengan rambut pirangmu, Blonde." Mereka tertawa.

Lalu bibir bertemu bibir, lembutnya bibir masing-masing membuat mereka tak ingin memisahkan diri, aroma yang tercampur sangat memabukkan, membuat mereka semakin bersemangat untuk bercumbu.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, Mr. Malfoy." Ucap Hermione. Telunjuknya menempel tepat ditengah bibir Draco. Dia menyeringai.

"Kau memang perusak suasana!" Draco ikut menyeringai. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

**_'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_**

_The Neighbourhood_

* * *

Note : Titik 3 (…) artinya ganti karakter

Titik 4 (….) ganti jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga

Titik aja. Wkwkwkwk

* * *

A/N: Okay, aku muncul lagi. Haha. Ini One-Shot kedua aku, Yeay! Seneng banget, yang Her Brunette dapet tanggepannya positif. Thanks All, buat yang udah ngereview, buat yang udah ngefave! Thanks buat Ryoma Ryan, Constantinest, Diya1013 (soal sekuel, aku nggak janji ya :3), Dewi Natalia, esposa Malfoy, dan Ladyusa.

Fic ini bisa disebut sekuelnya Her Brunette, bisa juga nggak. terserah kalian lah. Ceritanya abis lulus Hermione kuliah di Universitas muggle gitu di inggris, dan Draco nerusin perusahaan bapaknya, tapi belum diangkat jadi pimpinan gitu. Dan Hermione baru lulus kuliah, jadi mereka merayakannya dengan liburan bareng ke California.

Jadi Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya The Neighbourhood. Aku lagi suka banget sama lagunya, terus enak banget! Kalian dengerin deh. Pokoknya bagi aku itu lagu nyaman banget ditelinganya. Kayaknya yang satu ini agak panjangya. Hm… dan kayaknya agak flat. But, dengan kenekatan 45 aku ngepublish fic ini. Huhu. Entah berapa jam aku bikinnya, yang pasti ini ficnya kejar satu hari! Mumpung libur lah, weekend. Aku lagi penat banget nih sama tugas sekolah! ARGH! Cape banget, tugas ini itu, ngerti tugasnya aja nggak! dan kesimpulannya kurikulum 2013 ini nggak enak banget! So, lagi-lagi curcol kelamaan. Jangan lupa review. Jangan lupa dengerin lagunya The Neighbourhood. Judulnya **_Sweater Weather_**. Okay? ;)

Sincerely,

Me.

**REVIEW! ;D**


End file.
